


The Direct Approach

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Innuendo, M/M, Sexual Humor, Swearing, clueless Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony & Bucky are trying to find a way to break it to Steve that they are dating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Direct Approach

"Oh Bucky, that feels good." Tony moaned. "Right there, yeah. That's it."

Steve lifted his head and glared at them, his spoonful of cereal paused halfway to his mouth.

"Mmph" Tony groaned as Bucky tilted his metal fingers changing the angle slightly. "Oh fuck yeah. Harder." Tony panted.

Steve's spoon hit his bowl with a clatter and he stood. "Must you do that at the breakfast table?" He grumped depositing his bowl in the dishwasher.

Tony glanced up at him. "Sorry Steve, but Bucky gives _the_ best shoulder massages."

Steve glared at them some more before slamming the dishwasher shut and leaving the room.

"What was that?" Bucky asked Tony as he continued to kneed at his shoulder muscles.

"That was me buying us some time to figure out a way to break it to him that we are together." Tony grinned grabbing Bucky's hand from his shoulder and pulling him down for a kiss.

Bucky chuckled leaning his chin on Tony's shoulder. "I still think we should just tell him straight. You know, the direct approach."

"Of course you do." Tony huffed. "You're his best friend, I'm the one he'll kill."

Bucky slid his arms down to cross over Tony's chest. "Why would he kill you?"

Tony laughed. "Because no-one will ever be good enough for his precious Bucky. Especially not a reprobate like me."

"I'm a reprobate too." Bucky chuckled nibbling at his ear.

"Not in the eyes of the good Captain you're not." Tony huffed.

 

Three days later.

"Hey, have either of you seen my..." Steve stopped talking abruptly as he surveyed the scene in front of him in Tony's bedroom.

Tony on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed, Bucky kneeling behind him, buried to the hilt.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Steve exclaimed.

"Wow." Tony said in surprise. "We made Captain America swear. I feel like a bad person."

"Me too." Bucky agreed as they both turned to look at Steve.

"I thought you were giving him another massage." Steve declared turning red. "I'm such an idiot."

"To be fair." Tony chuckled. "He totally is." He wiggled ever so slightly and Bucky let out a half chuckle half groan. Tightening his fingers on Tony's hips to try and hold him still.

"I hate you both." Steve declared before adding. "Have you seen my sketchbook?"

"Sure, it's on the dresser." Tony gestured at it.

As Steve turned for the dresser Bucky leaned forward and hissed in Tony's ear. "For the love of fuck hold still."

Tony chuckled but tried not to move as Steve picked his sketchbook off the dresser. "What's it even doing in here?" He asked heading back for the door.

"I like your sketches." Tony informed him.

"So you stole my sketchbook?" Steve looked at him, thought better of it and quickly looked away again.

"Borrowed." Tony clarified. "Totally planned to give it back."

Steve shook his head and left the room. When the door clicked shut Tony burst out laughing and Bucky slapped his ass. "That direct enough for you?" Tony asked between giggles.

"I have, no words." Bucky chuckled returning to the business at hand.

"Oh. My. God!" Bucky exclaimed a few seconds later stilling his hips.

"No, it's Tony, but if you insist." Tony chuckled and Bucky slapped his ass with his metal hand hard enough to make him yelp. "Hey! What the hell was that for?" Tony turned his head to look back at Bucky who had his other hand over his face.

"You did it on purpose didn't you?" Bucky groaned rubbing his hand down his face. "The massage, the sketchbook. Even this position. I _knew_ there was something weird going on when you wanted to do it this way. You never want to do it this way. You set this up!"

"Ummm." Tony replied turning his head back so he didn't have to see the glare Bucky was trying to pin him with.

Then Bucky started to laugh, pulling out of Tony he flipped him over onto his back and dropped down on top of him. "You really are a reprobate." He mumbled into Tony's chest and Tony laughed too, his arms coming up to wrap around Bucky.

"Yeah but I'm now officially your reprobate." Tony chuckled.

"Yes you are." Bucky nodded against his chest before sighing loudly in mock despair.


End file.
